


If you feel it on the inside then you should show it on the outside

by RedWritingHood



Series: I need hearts like yours to keep me burning [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is confused, Gen, bruce is befuddled by his kids' odd ways of showing affection, but he is cherished, don't be a hYPOCRITE BRUCE, he loves them though, literally everyone else except luke and jean-paul are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Bruce looks at him. "That's my shirt."Dick blinks. He glances down. "Yeah."





	If you feel it on the inside then you should show it on the outside

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a happy Batfamily. Can I _please_ get a happy Batfamily
> 
> Title is from "Human" by Aquilo.

Bruce only realizes that something is different after he's already taken a seat at the dining table and unfolded the newspaper. His brow furrows, and he puts down the paper to look at Jason.

Jason takes a large sip of coffee, then catches Bruce's stare. He lowers his cup. "What?"

". . . is that my shirt."

Jason looks down at what he's wearing. ". . . Yes. Yes, it is."

"Where did you get it."

Jason gives him a blank look, like he just said something stupid. "Your closet."

Bruce opens his mouth, then shuts it.

Dick walks into the room. He smiles when he sees them. "'Morning, Bruce," he greets, as he slides into a chair. "Little Wing."

Bruce looks at him. "That's my shirt."

Dick blinks. He glances down. "Yeah."

"Bit loose around the waist," Jason remarks. His shirt-- _Bruce's_ shirt--fits him perfectly.

Dick grins. "You should see one of these on Tim."

Bruce is officially lost. "Tim has one?"

"Bruce," Jason says, almost kindly, "we all have one. You know, for a given definition of 'one'."

Bruce frowns. "Stephanie?"

"Especially Stephanie."

"Kate, then."

Jason scoffs. "Please. You call them shirts, she calls them 'everything else is in the laundry'."

"Cassandra."

"Oh, yeah, Cass's got a few, too."

"Damian."

"Pretty sure he's built a shrine using his."

". . . not Duke."

Jason snorts. "You think we'd leave him out? He doesn't even realize it's your shirts we've been giving him. Thinks it's some kind of weird Bat-tradition."

"I mean, it sort of is," Dick adds.

Bruce closes his eyes. "Tell me not Barbara."

"Come on," Jason says.

He's right. Bruce knows better. If all of them have something, Barbara is not going to be the one left lacking.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. He opens his eyes. "How long has this been going on."

"I think I was eleven," Dick says.

"I was thirteen," Jason offers.

"Tim was probably around fifteen or sixteen" Dick muses. "He's got a shirt from pretty much everyone."

"Not me," Jason says.

"Uh, yes, you. I'm starting to think that he's building up a collection."  


Jason stares. "Wait . . . are you telling me I haven't just been losing those shirts in the laundry?"

Dick says, "I maybe shouldn't have said that."

Jason stands up. "That's it. He takes somethin' of mine, I'm taking somethin' of his."

"So long as it's not his life," Dick calls after him as he makes to leave.

"Don't worry, Dickiebird," Jason throws back. "Killing him would negate the whole point of making him suffer."

"Oh, well, that's good, then," Dick says. "Have fun, Jaybird."

Jason grins with all his teeth. "Trust me . . . I will." Then he's gone.

After a moment, Bruce says, "Are you certain that was a good idea."

"Nope," Dick replies. He reaches over to steal Bruce's coffee. "You drinking this?" He takes a gulp.

Bruce says, "Apparently, it would not matter if I was."

"You always matter," Dick says, and downs another mouthful of caffeine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Bruce's kids to wear his clothes without him noticing until years later. That's it. That's the story


End file.
